Confession
by Eliandre
Summary: Crossover avec le film Le Masque de Zorro. En se cachant dans un confessionnal, Yuri Lowell alias Zorro, en apprend plus qu'il ne le pense sur un séduisant blond aux yeux azur...
**Titre :** Confession

 **Auteur :** Eliandre

 **Beta :** Kaleiya Hitsumei

 _May 1 – 2 Rose bud : Confession of love_

 **Note :** Pour le Fluri Month 2016. Crossover avec le film Le Masque de Zorro.

* * *

Parfois, Yuri maudissait sa poisse légendaire. Après la mort de sa demie-sœur Judith et de leur ami Raven, il n'avait pensé qu'à sa vengeance : tuer le capitaine Alexander Cumore, leur meurtrier, ce lâche qui avait décapité la tête de Judy pour s'attribuer le mérite de sa mort. Pris en charge par Finath Scifo alias Zorro, l'ancien héros du peuple, qui le reconnut comme l'un des enfants l'ayant sauvé des soldats d'Alexei Dinoia lors de sa dernière mission, celui-ci avait fait subir un entraînement pire que la mort pour que Yuri devienne un escrimeur exceptionnel. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns se demandait si Zorro prenait un quelconque plaisir à malmener son élève pour le pousser à développer son potentiel mais il devait le reconnaître : l'entraînement portait ses fruits.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint les objectifs que Finath souhaitait pour lui, il était désormais assez sûr de son talent de bretteur pour tenter un coup à la fois dangereux et audacieux : libérer son fidèle compagnon canin Repede de la caserne en prenant l'identité de Zorro. Seulement, comme cette opération se faisait sans l'accord de Finath, l'ancien Zorro, il avait dû donc confectionner un costume avec les moyens du bord. Prenant un grand foulard noir qu'il perça de deux trous pour le masque et un grand morceau de tissu sombre quelque peu déteint pour la cape, il s'était fabriqué un déguisement de fortune. Pas aussi classe que Finath dans ses heures de gloire, il devait le reconnaître. Il donnait plus l'impression d'être dans le Zorro du pauvre ou pire un bandit.

Et cela ne l'aida pas quand il passa devant l'église : croyant les rues désertes, voilà que le galop d'un cheval résonne et qu'un nouveau venu le surprenne pile au moment où il devait justement ne pas se faire surprendre. Il avait posé sa main sur la garde de son épée prêt à se défendre mais il fut étonné de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme au physique plutôt séduisant.

Il avait de beaux habits fins et soignés : veste de velours bleue, chemise blanche et pantalon beige, signifiant qu'il appartenait à la noblesse espagnole contrairement aux autochtones mexicains dont était originaire Yuri. Il était bien proportionné avec un teint de pêche, des traits réguliers et surtout, il avait de courts cheveux blonds dorés comme le blé au soleil, couleur si rare au Nouveau Mexique. De magnifiques yeux céruléens étaient d'ailleurs en train de le toiser d'abord avec surprise puis avec méfiance. Ce type n'était pas de ceux qui laissaient les autres indifférents. Surtout pas Yuri qui devait reconnaître que ce nouveau venu était plutôt… très attrayant…

Cependant, pour l'instant, même s'il avait très envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce bel inconnu, il devait hélas remettre cela à plus tard : Repede attendait. Le blond n'avait pas l'air armé, ou du moins, il n'avait pas d'épée mais il pouvait tout aussi bien porter une dague ou un poignard sous ses vêtements. Et son regard était plutôt suspicieux…

« Vous vous promenez bien tard, jeune Señor. On dit que les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure. » commença Yuri.

Les yeux azur du blond le contemplèrent longuement, comme si le jeune cavalier réfléchissait à sa prochaine décision avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Je pourrai en dire autant de vous. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix posée.

« Mais au moins, j'ai de quoi me défendre. » rétorqua le brun en montrant son arme.

« Seul, avec une épée et masqué qui plus est. Il y a de quoi élever légitiment des doutes à votre sujet. » contra l'inconnu.

Oh, plutôt bien répondu ! Il avait du caractère, ce qui augmenta davantage l'intérêt de Yuri pour ce séduisant blond.

« Pour le moment, je n'ai commis aucun acte qui ne soit répréhensible, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea-t-il en levant ses yeux gris vers le nouveau venu.

Bon, c'était un ancien voleur de chevaux avec Judith et Raven mais il venait de choisir opportunément une nouvelle orientation de carrière : justicier masqué.

L'inconnu le dévisagea d'un regard pénétrant, comme s'il cherchait à percer les traits de son visage derrière son masque puis il tira la bride de sa monture.

« Je suppose qu'effectivement, vous ne faites rien de mal pour le moment. » admit-il mais Yuri put jurer qu'il avait pu apercevoir sur le visage du bel inconnu l'ombre d'un sourire et il ne put s'empêcher à son tour de lui sourire en retour.

Bon enfin, il ne fallait plus s'attarder ou il allait rater l'occasion de délivrer Repede. Après un rapide salut, il grimpa des marches, jeta un dernier regard vers le mystérieux blond avant de disparaître d'un mouvement de cape.

-§-

Cela n'allait pas fort… Certes, Yuri avait réussi à libérer Repede mais il avait commis une erreur lors de sa retraite lorsque que sa cape s'accrocha à la fenêtre en bois qu'il avait essayé d'emprunter pour s'enfuir. Résultat : il avait alerté toute la garnison et tous les soldats de Cumore étaient à ses trousses. Enfin, il avait réussi à se réfugier à l'église où le prêtre ne fut qu'heureux de lui offrir l'asile et une cachette en souvenir du « bon vieux temps » – Yuri devina que l'homme d'église le confondait avec l'ancien Zorro alias Finath Scifo.

La cachette n'était rien d'autre que le confessionnal du prêtre, constituant un endroit sûr. Toutefois, pendant que le Zorro improvisé entendait tout le remue-ménage à l'extérieur qu'il avait lui-même provoqué et qu'il attendait le meilleur moment pour s'enfuir et retrouver Finath, une voix s'éleva à côté de lui :

« Est-ce vous mon Père ? Quel est ce bruit ? On dirait qu'on se bat dehors… »

Mince, il y avait quelqu'un dans le compartiment voisin, attendant visiblement le prêtre pour se confesser, un homme apparemment au son de sa voix… sauf que c'était Yuri et non le saint homme qui était en train de l'entendre ! Mais il s'empressa vite de répondre pour ne pas que son voisin soupçonne la supercherie.

« Ne craignez rien ! Vous êtes dans la maison de Dieu. » répondit-il en prenant son ton le plus calme et le plus assuré.

« Je le sais mon Père. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vous dérange… »

Bon sang ! Yuri était quelque peu sous tension et agacé d'être coincé dans le confessionnal du prêtre avec des soldats à ses trousses, en train de remplir un rôle qui n'était pas le sien et voilà qu'il devait gérer un jeune dévot qui risquait de tout faire rater. Sans compter qu'à chaque seconde qu'il perdait, Finath risquait de finir par s'apercevoir de ses « exploits » du soir…

« Non, je veux juste entendre ce que vous avez à me dire. » dit le brun.

« Mon Père, je ne me suis pas confessé depuis trois jours et… »

« Seulement trois jours ? Vous n'avez pas pu commettre beaucoup de péchés en cette période. Revenez quand vous en aurez commis un peu plus ! » grogna Yuri.

« Que dites-vous mon Père ? » s'offusqua son voisin avec un hoquet dans la voix.

Enervé, Yuri s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique cinglante tout en regardant à travers les grilles du confessionnal pour voir qui était l'importun qui le dérangeait mais sa voix mourut aussitôt dans sa gorge quand il aperçut le visage de la personne qui confessait. Car de l'autre côté de la grille, se trouvait le bel inconnu blond aux yeux céruléens qu'il avait croisé quelques heures plus tôt ! Du coup, l'agacement du brun s'évanouit immédiatement et il s'empressa tout de suite de tirer parti de la situation pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce séduisant jeune homme.

« Je vous écoute, mon enfant. »

« Mon Père, j'ai désobéi au Quatrième Commandement. » avoua son interlocuteur.

« Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? » s'étonna Yuri.

« Ce n'est pas le Quatrième Commandement mon Père ! » s'écria le blond.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » répondit Yuri en tentant de rattraper son erreur. « En quoi avez-vous désobéi au plus sacré des Commandements ? »

« J'ai déshonoré mon père. » admit d'une voix triste son voisin.

« Il l'avait peut-être mérité ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire le nouveau justicier masqué.

« Que dites-vous mon Père ? »

« Je voulais dire : dites m'en un peu plus. »

Il entendit le beau blond reprendre son souffle avant d'entamer son récit.

« Je sais que mon père m'a donné la meilleure éducation possible, qu'il a tout fait pour je donne une image irréprochable à mon entourage. Mais parfois… mon cœur est si sauvage au point que j'en oublie d'écouter ma raison. Il semble que mon cœur ressente des émotions si fortes, si intenses qu'elles en sont incontrôlables ! »

« Avez-vous un exemple à me raconter ? »

« J'ai croisé un homme aujourd'hui… et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être attiré par cet homme. Il avait une voix qui m'a curieusement mis à l'aise bien que je distinguais du sarcasme au vu du ton qu'il employait. » ajouta-t-il avec une légère désapprobation.

Tiens donc… Il fallait creuser un peu plus…

« Et qui était cet homme ? »

« Je l'ignore. Peut-être était un bandit ou un brigand. Il portait un masque noir. »

Non ! Etait-ce possible que l'homme qui avait attisé l'intérêt de ce bel inconnu n'était autre que…

« Mais il avait des yeux qui m'ont captivé. » continua le blond. « Et quand nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai senti mon cœur palpiter et s'agiter d'émotions intenses et violentes qui m'étaient inconnues jusqu'à cet instant. J'étais au fond de moi si fiévreux, si… »

« Voluptueux ? »

« Oui, voluptueux. » acquiesça son voisin. « Oui, c'est sans doute le mot exact. Et il y a toujours en moi cet étrange sentiment que je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir quand je pense à cet homme… »

Dans le confessionnal côté prêtre, Yuri ne put s'empêcher de serrer le poing victorieusement tout en savourant l'idée qu'il avait laissé à ce séduisant blond une impression indélébile. S'il savait !

« Mon enfant, je ne pense pas que vous ayez commis un péché. Le véritable péché aurait été de ne point écouter les sentiments de votre cœur. Je suis persuadé que cet homme que vous avez croisé n'est pas resté non plus insensible à votre rencontre. Les cœurs et les âmes des hommes peuvent communiquer silencieusement leurs sentiments sans les exprimer verbalement. Mon enfant, je vous pardonne. »

Oh oui, ce blond était tout pardonné pour avoir eu un faible pour lui !

« Allez en paix à présent. »

Enfin… en paix jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le nom, prénom et lieu d'habitation de ce mystérieux blond car Yuri n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt ! Dès qu'il aurait toutes les informations nécessaires, il se mettrait en quête des sentiments de ce séduisant jeune noble…

Mais d'abord, il lui faudrait peut-être se tirer du pétrin où il trouvait avec les soldats de Cumore à sa recherche…

* * *

NDLA : Ce crossover aura une suite...


End file.
